Reencuentro
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: " ¡Si tengo que morir en este lugar, entonces…! " un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, antes que los cerrara con fuerza como si hubiera oído un disparo " ¡Quiero verlo! " - aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que traspasaron la mente de la pelirroja, antes que la voz que tanto había deseado oír, le dio un nuevo sentido a esos dos largos años de espera " ¡Ella está conmigo! "
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece **no me pertenece. De ser así, habría más **LuNa **y **Sanji **sería okama x33

**N/A:** este será un fic de – más o menos – 3 capítulos y mostrará mi propia versión de lo que sucedió luego de **time-skip**.

Nada de **spoilers**, sólo un poco de **OoC** y por supuesto, mucho mucho **LuNa** ':DD

Sin más, les dejo el primer capítulo ! Que les guste :))

**Reencuentro**

**Capítulo 01: Punto de partida}**

**Por: NaMii HeartPhilia**

Fue la tercera en llegar al Archipiélago Shabaody.

Después de dos largos años y un arduo entrenamiento, estaba de regreso en el lugar – donde tiempo atrás – la separara Kuma de sus nakamas.

A simple vista nada parecía haber cambiado, salvo por el diminuto detalle de que ahora se veían más piratas que la primera vez que habían pisado la isla.

Se notaba que el fin de la era de Shirohige había movilizado a los rebeldes y que estos habían aprovechado a salir al mar de notar la ausencia de una de las bandas más problemáticas, según el Gobierno Mundial.

Ella, que había sido parte de aquella gran amenaza, era la misma que ahora caminaba lado a lado por el Archipiélago en busca del dichoso punto de encuentro que – fuera del consentimiento de los demás – el capitán había escogido tiempo atrás.

Mientras recorría los alrededores, notaba como algunas personas la miraban. Se preguntó si sabrían quién era o si nomás le echaban el ojo por como iba vestida.

Después de todo, no siempre se tenía la suerte de ver a una joven señorita como ella, mostrando sus atributos a plena luz del día.

No obstante, decidió pasar de los comentarios y de las ganas que deberían tener algunos de ponerle el dedo encima, luego de arrastrarla hasta uno de los callejones más oscuros que había regados por ahí de manera sumamente sospechosa.

Si esa isla de caracterizara por el robo y el maltrato a quienes vivían ahí, aquellos huecos eran perfectos para abusar de los más débiles.

"_**Pero, yo ya no soy uno de ellos…"**_ – pensó la chica mientras se dirigía a un bar que había en las cercanías.

Cierto, ella ya no era la misma debilucha de hacía dos años atrás. Había entrenado arduamente durante todo ese tiempo, con la única intención de ser útil de ahora en adelante y cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, iba a probar en carne propia los resultados de su estadía lejos de la tierra.

No era que ahora estuviera confiada de que podría hacerse cargo de un enemigo de gran tamaño pero, al menos constaba con la fuerza suficiente como para derrotar a un grupo de la Marina, si era que venían con toda la intención de arrestarla.

Ya… no haría falta que él la protegiera todo el tiempo, esta vez sería ella quién lo protegería a él, sin importar cuales fueran las consecuencias de la promesa que se hizo a sí misma.

Con eso dando vueltas por su cabeza y el viento jugando traviesamente con su largo cabello, entró por lo que parecía ser la puerta de aquel poco agradable lugar y tomó asiento cerca de la barra, esperando que alguien se dignara a atenderla.

A simple vista el lugar parecía estar plagado de piratas recién llegados o que andaban de pasada por ahí para causar estragos, mientras que en lo más oscuro de esas cuatro paredes, había un grupo determinado de personas que maltrataban a un pobre inocente que, esparcía su miedo por los alrededores, de tanto que le temblaban las piernas.

**-¿Quiénes son esos tipos?- **se atrevió a preguntar la chica al dueño del bar

**-¿Acaso no los conoce?- **pudo notar como el hombre hablaba en voz baja, como si no quisiera que aquellos sujetos lo oyeran **–Son la peor pesadilla del Gobierno Mundial- **aunque eso le sonó familiar, sabía que ellos no eran los únicos denominados así y que, estando guardados por dos años; cualquier grupo de novatos, podría haberles robado el puesto **–No quisiera cruzarse con ellos en mar abierto-**

**-Dígame, ¿esta pesadilla tiene nombre?- **inmediatamente, el hombre retrocedió unos cuantos pasos tras la barra **–Si son tan temidos, deben de tener uno- **

**-Me sorprende que una señorita como usted haya llegado hasta aquí, sin haber oído hablar de ellos- **dijo al rato de haber recuperado la compostura, clavando la mirada en aquellos que seguían maltratando a un pobre hombre de mediana edad **–Puede que parezca mentira pero, esos tipos son los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja- **los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron desmesuradamente, tenía que ser una broma **–Luego de lo que sucedió aquí dos años atrás, se los creía muertos pero…- **siguió escuchando el relato de ese hombre, mientras trataba de encontrar algo que no encajara dentro de todo el asunto **–Hace poco volvieron a aparecer, únicamente para fastidiar al Gobierno Mundial- **si bien eso sonaba como algo que ellos harían, sabía perfectamente que esos sujetos no podían ser los mismos que ella había conocido años atrás **–De hecho, han parado aquí porque andan reclutando nuevos miembros para su tripulación- **

**-Eso es ridículo…- **masculló entre dientes, apretando el vaso que minutos antes le alcanzara el dueño del lugar **–No suena como algo que Luffy haría…-**

**-¿Luffy?- **el tipo pareció no pasar por alto su comentario **-¿Con Luffy se refiere a…?- **

**-Si esos son los Piratas del Sombrero del Paja, como dices…- **ahí fue ella quién centró su atención en el grupo de delincuentes que ahora pegaba alaridos para que su víctima se arrodillara y les pidiera piedad **–Su capitán debe estar con ellos, ¿no?-**

**-S-Sí- **la tranquilidad con que hablaba la muchacha respecto a aquel grupo de personas, le estaba dando escalofríos **–Él fue el primero en llegar esta mañana-**

**-¿Podría decirme cuál de todos ellos es?- **el hombre sudó frió, realmente tenía muchas agallas como para preguntar eso **–Es difícil reconocerlo desde aquí…-**

**-C-Claro- **tembló un tanto, antes de señalarle con el dedo al hombre robusto que ocupaba el centro de la mesa del fondo del bar **–Es ese-**

**-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- **chilló molesta, poniéndose de pie **-¡No hay manera que ese sujeto sea el mismo Luffy!-**

**-S-Señorita, yo no diría eso si fuera usted- **el hombre trató de calmarla pero, para cuando hizo el primer intento, la banda había caído en su presencia

**-¿Huh?- **ahí, el sujeto al que tanto le habían dado importancia, se puso de pie **-¿Dijiste algo, pequeñaja?- **

**-¿Eres tú el que se hace llamar "Mugiwara no Luffy"?- **se mostró firme frente al sujeto, tratando de ocultar el miedo que corría por su venas, mientras más se acercaba donde estaba ella **–Luces un tanto diferente a como te recordaba- **

**-¿Acaso nos hemos visto en alguna parte?- **eso le bastó para darse cuenta que estaba hablando con un impostor y que, siquiera la persona más lista, se había dado cuenta de la poca semejanza que había entre ese tipo y el verdadero Luffy **-¿O es que estás interesada en unirte a mi tripulación?-**

**-Ni que estuviera loca- **dio un paso en falso, cuando el sujeto tuvo toda la intención de acorralarla contra la barra **–Detesto a los tipos como tú- **

**-Es una pena- **la crudeza de aquellas palabras, no hizo más que empeorar la situación **–Siendo tan bonita, podrías haber sido una excelente compañera- **ahí, la agarró fuerte de las muñecas, para que se le fuera imposible escabullirse por ahí **–Lástima que no vayas a pasar de aquí-**

Fue fácil para ella leer la ira que había en los ojos de ese tipo.

Aunque no hubiera dicho claramente que pretendía acabar con ella en ese preciso instante, era más que obvio que dándole tan pocas chances de defenderse, no sería otro su destino.

Había sido capaz de percibir su miedo y eso le había jugado en contra. Ahora no tenía donde huir y mucho menos un modo de zafarse del agarre para pedir ayuda. Siquiera el hombre que parecía ser el dueño de aquel montaje, tenía intenciones de darle una mano.

_**Estaba más paralizado de lo que lo estaría una persona normal.**_

Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué le había dicho que se mantuviera callada. Esos tipos eran de temer y así como llevaban más de una hora maltratando y humillando a un pobre hombre, eran capaz de matarla a ella a sangre fría frente a los ojos de cualquiera.

¿De qué le servía ahora el haber entrenado por dos años? ¿A quién diablos pensaba que podía proteger, si no era capaz de cuidarse a sí misma? Por mucho que se engañara, ella sabía cuan bajos habían sido los resultados y que aún no estaba preparada para estar al nivel de un enemigo como él.

Una vez más, volvía a depender de otros, de los demás, de él… pero, había una pequeña diferencia; esta vez no había nadie de su lado o cerca como para cubrirle las espaldas. Esta vez, por mucho que le costara creerlo y acostumbrarse a ello, estaba sola.

_**Sola e indefensa, ante las garras de una bestia.**_

**-**_**No…**_**- **un hilo de voz escapó desde el fondo de su garganta, mientras los ojos de aquel sujeto la desnudaban hasta la punta de los pies **-**_**No quiero que esto termine así…**_**- **sabía cuan débil era todavía pero, no por eso tenía que ser aplastada por un tipo como él **-**_**¡No llegue hasta aquí para irme con las manos vacías!**_**- **después de dos años estando sola en un lugar dónde nadie sabía sobre ella, lo único que pedía era irse con un buen recuerdo de sus compañeros **-**_**¡Si tengo que morir en este lugar, entonces…!**_**- **ahí, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, antes que los cerrara con fuerza como si hubiera oído un disparo **-**_**¡Quiero verlo!-**_

**-¿Qué tanto andas murmurando?- **el robusto hombre hizo de su agarre un tanto más fuerte, a lo que ella se quejó en voz alta y con sumo dolor **-Por mucho que me ruegues, ¡no dejaré que salgas viva de aquí!-**

**-Oe- **dentro del murmullo de algunos y el silencio de otros, una voz lo suficientemente familiar, llegó hasta los oídos de la chica **-¿Te molestaría dejarla en paz?-**

**-¿Huh?- **el delincuente se dio por aludido y volteó hacía la otra punta del bar, donde un muchacho bastante joven, parecía estar interesado en buscarle pelea **-¿Por qué habría de hacer lo que dices, enano?-**

**-¡Porque…!- **el comienzo del duelo corrió por todo el lugar, cuando sus nudillos sonaron al compás de la carrera y ventaja que tomó por encima de su enemigo, para darle el primer golpe y arrastrarlo hasta el fondo del bar **-¡Ella está conmigo!-**

_**Continuará…**_

Saludos, lectores de **fanfiction net** !

Aquí **Namii-chan** reportándose de nuevo en el fandom de **One Piece** ;DD

Yes, yes… **One Piece** fanfic again and it's **LuNa**, of course x33

Awws.. perdonen mi doble lenguaje, es que me lío mucho últimamente con eso del idioma y tenía ganas de poner algo en inglés jejeje

En fin… nuevo fic de **One Piece**, nuevo **LuNa** para reanimar un poquito a los fans que están caídos y por supuesto una nueva historia que contar !

Estaba planeado para ser un **one-shoot** pero, se habría extendido demasiado y pos, se que puede llegar a ser tedioso leer **un one-shoot de 20 hojas de Word**, así que lo dividiré en **3 capítulos** como máximo para que sea más agradable :D

Esta es una pequeña versión del reencuentro luego del **time-skip** _(con algunos cambios)_ y pos, básicamente se centrará en **Luffy y Nami**.. porque es un **LuNa** ;DD

Sé que tengo pendientes un montón de proyectos pero, había prometido un one-shoot de ellos dos antes de comenzar un fic **NaLu** como mi nro. 100 y aquí está una pequeña parte de lo que iba a ser antes :))

Espero que les haya gustado ^-^ Iré escribiéndolo en el trabajo antes que vuelva mi jefe, así que estaría más o menos terminado este fin de semana C:'

Aún así – por más corto que sea – espero que sea de su agrado. Recuerden leer mucho y seguir apoyando el **LuNa**, porque **Luffy y Nami**… están destinados a estar juntos ! 333

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo ! Los adoro !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**N/A:** para los que leen _**"Gustos son gustos"**_.. estaría terminándolo este mes, para así arrancar con _**"Polos opuestos"**_, espero que les guste el final que tengo preparado y que lo esperen con ansias !

Demás proyectos… actualizando pronto :DD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece **no me pertenece. De ser así, habría más **LuNa **y **Sanji **sería okama x33

**N/A:** este será un fic de – más o menos – 3 capítulos y mostrará mi propia versión de lo que sucedió luego del **time-skip**.

Nada de **spoilers**, sólo un poco de **OoC** y por supuesto, mucho mucho **LuNa** ':DD

Sin más, les dejo el segundo ! Que les guste :))

**Reencuentro**

**Capítulo 02: Del presente al lejano futuro}**

**Por: NaMii HeartPhilia**

La fuerza de aquel golpe que anunciara el comienzo de un nuevo duelo, resonó por las cuatro desgastadas paredes de ese bar situado en el Archipiélago Shabaody.

Ninguno de los que se encontraban bebiendo en el diminuto local emitió sonido luego que el _**"supuesto capitán de los Sombrero de Paja"**_, fuera derribado de un golpe por un joven que parecía no tener potencia en sus brazos.

No era que el chico hubiera logrado intimidar a la banda de delincuentes que se hacían conocer bajo ese nombre pero, que los tomara tan desprevenidos, hizo que más de uno optara por ponerse a la defensiva y proteger a aquel que acababa de ser derrotado en menos de un segundo.

Por su parte, la joven que antes hubiera sido atacada por aquel robusto hombre, cayó al suelo de rodillas luego que fuera liberada de su agarre.

Estaba que no salía de su asombro. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y si bien sus ojos estaban que se bañaban en lágrimas, era capaz de diferenciar los rasgos de aquel impostor por encima del que ahora se había parado frente a ella, con toda la intención de ser su escudo personal.

Dos años atrás jamás pensó que lo diría pero – por primera vez – se alegraba de que fuera él quién estuviera ahí para protegerla y no alguien más.

La seguridad que tanto le había hecho falta y que otros – por mero egoísmo – le arrebataran de las manos, acababa de regresar a ella, luego del invierno más frío del año.

No obstante, por mucho que le alegrara aquel diminuto detalle, no podía hacer a un lado que acababan de llamar la atención de todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí presentes.

Si la idea era zarpar hacia el Nuevo Mundo sin que nadie se diera por enterado, podían ir olvidándose de la remota posibilidad de siquiera ser perseguidos por un agente de la Marina a plena luz del día.

Claro, decirle a ella que tuviera la mente puesta en el punto más importante de la cuestión, era absurdo. Sus ojos no podían bajar de la imagen que tenía en frente y mucho menos, tenía la intención de volver a prestar atención al sujeto que antes se atreviera a intimidarla.

Mientras oía el pequeño alboroto que había empezado a formarse a su alrededor, observaba como si se tratara del mayor espectáculo de todos, como aquel chico que la salvara minutos antes, se batía a duelo con la banda de aquel otro sujeto sin siquiera tener que mover un solo músculo.

Si no fuera porque lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, podría haber jurado que estaba conteniéndose para no tirar el bar abajo y que no más se iba a darles una lección a esos tipos que se habían atrevido a molestarla justo frente a sus narices.

De hecho, hubo una milésima de segundo en la que deseó estar equivocada pero, ni tiempo tuvo de asimilar el par de golpes que él dio al aire antes de agarrarla del brazo y salir por la misma puerta que cruzara ella un par de horas atrás.

Siquiera le dio chance de oponerse o de ponerle un freno a la especie de _**"reencuentro"**_ que acababan de tener minutos antes, sin la necesidad de emitir sonido. Simplemente, se la llevó de allí como si le hubiera dado el derecho de hacerlo, corriendo por la misma dirección que los había llevado hasta ese punto de partida; solo que por separado.

Años atrás, le hubiera incluso hasta reprochado que la arrastrara de esa manera pero, en esos momentos, lo que menos le importaba era su falta de prudencia o – en todo caso – delicadeza.

Verlo con las mismas energías y ese buen ánimo que tanto lo caracterizaba, le dio la certeza que él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobreponerse incluso hasta a la tormenta más cruda de todas.

Sin embargo, estaba segura que mostrar una sonrisa frente a la dura realidad que lo había envuelto por dos largos años, no había sido nada fácil y que ahora, lo que más necesitaba, era el apoyo de los demás.

Sólo entonces, se libró del suave agarre que antes lograra hasta acelerar los latidos de su corazón y se paró firme a la mitad del camino, esperando que el chico fuera lo suficientemente listo como para percatarse de que ella ya no le veía como su nuevo guía.

Y así fue. Luego de dar dos o tres pasos en falso, cayó en cuenta que estaba andando solo y que eso se debía a que algo no iba bien. Supuso que la chica habría de estar molesta al ver que seguía comportándose igual que antes y que le reprocharía el no haber madurado, cuando fuera él quién tuvo la grandiosa idea de que esperaran dos años para volver al Archipiélago Shabaody.

Sabía que cualquiera de los demás habría respetado esa decisión sin chistar… todos menos ella. Tampoco era que hubiera planeado cruzarse con la chica primero pero, parecía ser que el destino estaba empeñado en que los demás pasaran a segundo plano en momentos así.

Sin embargo, tener que chocarse con sus ojos, era como hallarse ante el más grande de los huracanes y no estaba seguro de estar preparado para algo tan intenso como eso.

Además, no podían andar perdiendo el tiempo así. Por mucho o poco estruendo que hubiera causado en ese lugar, sabía cuan escandalosas podrían llegar a ser algunas personas y que, habiendo tantos piratas dando vueltas por ahí, cualquiera que perturbara _**"la paz"**_; era presa fácil para los ayudantes del Gobierno.

Claro que eso fue lo último que pasó por su cabeza, antes que la chica lo jalara del brazo para que su atención se centrara únicamente en ella.

"_**¿Qué he hecho mal para que me tortures así?"**_ – pensó casi en voz alta, tras el décimo intento fallido de esquivar los ojos de su compañera.

No podía siquiera fijar la vista en ella por dos minutos y pasar por alto todo lo que había pasado la última vez. Era como si una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados le cerrara el pecho y le oprimiera el corazón.

Había tantas cosas que ella no sabía, había tantas cosas que él no había podido decirle en ese entonces que, si no fuera consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban; sus emociones habrían acabado por convertir ese cruce de miradas en un completo desastre.

Sí… por muy o poco preparado que estuviera para enfrentarse a ella, no podía negar las ansias que tenía de verla y que el sólo saber que estaba sana y salva, era más que suficiente para que pudiera sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón.

No obstante, cuando el viento se mezcló con la dulce melodía que era la voz de esa chica, sintió como si el mundo entero se viniera abajo. Luego de dos largos años, había sido capaz de escuchar lo único que pensó que jamás oiría de ella.

**-Tenía tantas ganas de verte…- **los ojos del moreno se abrieron desmesuradamente, de sólo sentir la dulzura de esas palabras y la calidez del abrazo que vino después **–Idiota…-**

_**Continuará…**_

Saludos, lectores de **fanfiction net** !

Aquí **Namii-chan** reportándose de nuevo ':DD

**OMG!** Alguien leyó este fic */* No saben lo feliz que me hace eso, porque no estaba muy segura sobre si subir este proyecto o no.. por eso, me alegro muchísimo que fuera de su agrado ':DD

Se que poner a **Nami **como si fuera una debilucha o mostrar a los falsos **Mugiwara **como si fueran un par de monstruos, no fue la mejor opción pero.. fue lo que me salió mientras lo escribía 'x33

También siento no haber puesto mucho **LuNa** en la primera parte pero, quería más o menos plasmar la misma escena que en la versión original y ya luego si hacer mis cambios :)

No sé si quedó tan bien pero, buen.. es lioso ponerme a ver esos capitulos ahora que llevo **One Piece** al dia. Así que si hay alguna falla, es por culpa de mi mala memoria D:

En fin, aquí esta la segunda parte ^-^ Creo que quedó más cortita que la primera pero, es que quería terminarlo antes de irme del trabajo y senti que no iba a llegar a hacer que durara lo mismo que el anterior; por eso mismo en vez de durar solo 3 capitulos… lo haré de 5!

Dos capitulos haran la diferencia y me dara tiempo de poder crear toda una situación completamente opuesta a la original (eso si, por muy bien o mal que me quede, **Luffy se enfrentara a los Pacifistas**.. aunque no se si aparezcan **Zoro y Sanji** ahí, tengo que pensarlo _) y poder incluir el **LuNa** ahí.

Esta parte fue un tanto más light y creo que pasó de la raya con el **OoC **pero, creo que está bonito el final :)

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, ya que es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo fics **LuNa **w

Hasta que suba la proxima parte, recuerden leer mucho y seguir apoyando el **LuNa**, porque **Luffy y Nami**… están destinados a estar juntos ! 333

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo ! Los adoro !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**N/A:** para los que leen _**"Gustos son gustos"**_.. estaría terminándolo este mes, para así arrancar con _**"Polos opuestos"**_, espero que les guste el final que tengo preparado y que lo esperen con ansias !

Demás proyectos… actualizando pronto :DD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece **no me pertenece. De ser así, habría más **LuNa **y **Sanji **sería okama x33

**N/A:** este será un fic de – más o menos – 3 capítulos y mostrará mi propia versión de lo que sucedió luego del **time-skip**.

Nada de **spoilers**, sólo un poco de **OoC** y por supuesto, mucho mucho **LuNa** ':DD

Sin más, les dejo el segundo ! Que les guste :))

**Reencuentro**

**Capítulo 03:**** Al azar}**

**Por:**** NaMii HeartPhilia**

La fuerza de esas palabras, resonó en su cabeza por un largo rato.

Por alguna extraña razón, le dio la impresión que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido y que apenas el viento se hacía presente para recordarle que estaba vivo. Algo – por muy diminuto que fuera – había logrado moverle el corazón y desencajar las emociones que había apilado durante los dos largos años de entrenamiento. Un diminuto pero notable algo que – como era de esperarse – tenía que ver con ella.

Nami era capaz de mover montañas con sólo abrir la boca y él lo sabía más que nadie. No hacía falta siquiera que moviera un dedo, con sólo mirarla a los ojos, sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

Aunque claro, era de esperarse que tuviera ganas de verlo. Seguramente no había encontrado a quién llamar idiota en su ausencia o con quién desquitarse cuando las cosas no salían como esperaba. Sí… seguramente había echado de menos tener al lado a un idiota como él que, pese a todos los errores que cometía, se sentía orgulloso de ser capaz de protegerla.

Ahora – después de todo lo malo que había pasado y los golpes duros que le había dado la vida – estaba seguro que contaba con las fuerzas necesarias como para retenerla a su lado y seguir recorriendo el largo camino que les quedaba por delante junto a los demás.

_**Ya… nada ni nadie, la apartaría de su lado.**_

**-Te extrañé como no tienes idea…- **masculló sin siquiera pensarlo, a lo que ella se aferró mucho más a él

**-Si sigues diciendo esas cosas…- **no era que le molestara pero, el hecho que fuera así de sincero, estaba acelerándole el corazón **–No sé como le haré para mirarte a los ojos después…-**

**-Perdón…- **se disculpó de un modo casi inútil **–Pero, necesitaba dejarlo salir…- **si bien tuvo toda la intención de desprenderse de su agarre, ella le dio a entender que no era necesario **–Realmente, siento mucho haberte hecho esperar por tanto tiempo…- **sabía que si alguien la había pasado mal con todo el asunto, era ella **–Sé mejor que nadie cuanto odias el estar sola…-**

**-No toleraba tener que estar separada de ti tanto tiempo…- **se guardó las lágrimas porque sintió que no tenía caso echarse a llorar en un momento así **–Quería estar ahí para apoyarte, como tú lo hiciste conmigo…-**

**-Nami…- **estuvo a dos pasos de perder el equilibrio, cuando ella se apegó mucho más de la cuenta a su pecho

**-No habría sabido que hacer, si te pasaba algo…- **la angustia en su tono de voz, le caló hasta los huesos **–Siquiera hubiera tenido caso el continuar este viaje, si tú no estabas con nosotros…-**

**-Oe, oe que todavía estoy aquí…- **sólo entonces se atrevió a separarse un poco de ella, chocando con sus enormes ojos que – para ese entonces – estaban bañados en lágrimas **-No hace falta que seas tan pesimista…- **ella atinó a quejarse por el comentario pero, la sonrisa que le mostró el chico se llevó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para oponerse a él **-Todos la pasamos mal…- **no hacía falta que lo dijera, estaba seguro que ella ya lo sabía **-Pero, lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora…- **lo último que quería era hacerla sentir insegura, aunque sabía que con decirle eso no sería suficiente **-¿Verdad?-**

**-Luffy…-** la facilidad con la que lograba tranquilizarla, logró desconcertarla mucho más que antes

**-Me parece que tendremos que dejar el resto para después…- **su semblante cambió – inmediatamente – cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban solos **-Tenemos compañía…-**

Y detestaba estar en lo cierto pero, el haberle puesto un freno a la especie de escape que habían emprendido para juntarse con los demás, los había retrasado lo suficiente como para que cualquier hombre de la Marina se diera por enterado de su presencia.

Y no sólo uno. Bastó que mirara a los costados para encontrarse como con una especie de montaña humana, que venía cargada con armas que – en el peor de los casos – llegarían a servirles como escudo.

**-**_**¡Maldición! ¡Justo en un momento como este…!**_**- **lo habían agarrado con la guardia baja y eso, lamentablemente, no era buena señal **-Nami, ve con los demás-**

**-¿Huh?- **para cuando ella reaccionó, él ya le había dado la espalda **-Pero, ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?- **automáticamente, lo jaló del brazo como si aquello fuera a ser de mucha ayuda **-¡No hay modo que vaya…!-**

**-¡Es una orden!- **esa diminuta frase corrió por los oídos de la pelirroja con una fuerza que, lo mismo que le llevó jalarlo del brazo, fue lo que le llevó soltarlo y dar dos pasos atrás **-Ve con ellos- **pareció haberse serenado lo suficiente como para convencerla de que era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos **-Prometo que los alcanzaré cuando me haya encargado de todos ellos-**

**-Luffy…-** sabía perfectamente que lo único que quería era apartarla del campo de batalla pero, ella no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo en una situación como esa

**-¡Vete!-** antes que diera un paso adelante para desobedecer sus ordenes, pisó fuerte sobre el eco de su voz para que notara lo que podría acarrear que se quedara en ese lugar

Ella no tuvo que oír una sola palabra más salir de su boca, para darse cuenta de que no estaba bromeando.

Por muy débiles que pudieran llegar a ser los tipos que estaban obstruyéndoles el camino, estaba claro que él no quería ponerla en peligro y que la única manera que pudiera cargarse a cada uno de los enemigos que se habían presentado ante ellos, era que ella estuviera fuera del alcance del equipo contrario.

Sólo por eso – y muy a su pesar – se dignó a obedecerle, como si el chico la hubiera amenazado con no dejarla subir al barco. Aunque claro, eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con la estrategia que este tenía en mente pero, como otras tantas veces, sabía el lugar que le correspondía ocupar y que por mucho que protestara, ello no cambiaría ni que pasaran cientos de años.

Una vez más, le tocaba creer ciegamente en él y en que cumpliría con su palabra. Desconocía cuan fuerte podría haberse vuelto en esos últimos dos años pero, el verlo tan seguro y dispuesto a protegerla, hizo que diera la media vuelta que le hacía falta para emprender rumbo hacia donde los esperaban los demás para zarpar.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando empezó a correr rumbo al punto de encuentro pero, en cuanto aquel sujeto apareció frente a sus ojos, supo que lo mejor era buscar una ruta de escape y salir de ahí.

No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, por el simple temor de que esta vez no fueran sólo dos años, si no mucho más. Sí, por muy ruidosos y molestos que pudieran llegar a ser sus compañeros, lo cierto era que no tenía la menor intención de dejarse separar de ellos otra vez y que, si esas eran las intenciones de aquel sujeto, entonces tendría que atraparla primero.

Claro que, toda aquella valentía acumulada dentro de su pensamiento, se volvió casi nula cuando los ojos del enorme pacifista se centraron únicamente en ella. Podía incluso hasta jurar que la estaba analizando de pies a cabeza y que una vez que cayera en cuenta de quién era, sería su fin.

Y – para su desgracia – eso la paralizó. Oía los fuertes pasos de aquel sujeto acercándose a ella y como calculaba la distancia exacta para dispararle sin tener que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo y aún así no podía mover un solo músculo para salir ilesa de ahí. Era como si los recuerdos de lo sucedido en aquel entonces la hubieran congelado por dentro y estuviera tirada a su suerte ante un tipo que – no dudaría ni dos segundos – en acabar con ella.

Se preguntó que tanto había estando haciendo ella esos dos largos años. No era hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo o algo por el estilo pero, estaba tan quedada por el miedo que – de no haber sido por el golpe que le propinó Luffy al pacifista – hubiera sido otro su destino.

**-G-Gracias…- **fue lo único que alcanzó a salir de su boca de lo atónita que estaba de ver al sujeto que, no mucho antes intentara acabar con ella, tirado en el suelo sin la mínima intención de levantarse

**-No vuelvas a apartarte así de mí…- **chistó serio, como si le estuviera reprochando que le hubiera hecho caso **-Si estás lejos, no podré protegerte…- **

**-Luffy…-** una vez más, aquella necesidad de estar apegada a él pareció haberle corrido por las venas, cuando él optara por ser su escudo por tercera vez en lo que iba del día

**-Quédate atrás…- **masculló entre dientes, en tanto se preparaba para dar un par de golpes más **-Acabaré con esto en un segundo…-**

Finalmente, había llegado el momento de demostrarle a esos tipos de lo que estaba hecho.

Fuera uno o fuesen mil, les haría entrar a golpes que no podrían volver a hacer gracia de él como hacía dos años. No había obligado a los demás a quedarse donde fuera que estuvieran por mero capricho, quería que tanto todos como él estuvieran capacitados para salir al Nuevo Mundo y no correr el mismo peligro que en ese preciso lugar.

No quería volver a experimentar aquella cruda sensación de despertar a la hora que fuera y encontrarse solo. Quería vivir entre los ruidos y las ordenes de sus compañeros una vez más y no permitiría que ninguno de esos tipos estropeara el plan maestro que se había cruzado por su cabeza apenas pisó esa isla.

_**Esta vez, los protegería a todos. **_

No obstante, antes que pudiera mover un solo dedo para acabar con todos ellos a la vez, otros dos le robaron el escenario.

Los cuerpos pesados de los únicos dos pacifistas que quedaban en los alrededores, se desplomaron al unísono, dejando entrever tras la reciente tormenta de arena, a los causantes de semejante alboroto.

Pese a que el resto de los hombres habían entrado en pánico, su superior no dejaba de darles órdenes, mientras Luffy permanecía como ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba. No podía salir de su asombro… siquiera que Nami se hubiera aferrado terriblemente a él, le había hecho reaccionar.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Después de dos años, dos largos años… finalmente, era capaz de verlos de nuevo. Aunque a simple vista ellos parecieran no haberse echado mucho de menos, lo cierto era que más allá de estar feliz de haber encontrado a Nami primero, ahora tenía un motivo más para sonreír y ese mismo motivo, estaba justo ahí.

_**Frente a sus ojos.**_

**-¡Oe!- **los llamó con los brazos en alto **-¡Zoro, Sanji!-**

**-Ha pasado tiempo, Capitán- **dijeron ambos al unísono, seguidos por la sonrisa y la risa eufórica del moreno

_**Continuará…**_

Saludos, lectores de **fanfiction net** !

Aquí **Namii-chan** reportándose de nuevo ':DD

**OMG!** Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir esta parte pero, sufri de un pequeño bloqueo durante el fin de semana y recién ahora – podría decirse – logre retomar este fic y terminar el tercer capitulo.

Creo que como voy, será septiembre y aun seguire dando vueltas con este proyecto 'x33 Es que buen… básicamente, hice demasiados cambios a la primera vez versión y no se que tan bien haya quedado… contando que la pelea esta bastante resumida, apenas narrada y demasiadas alteraciones. Pero, ya saben.. es un fic y en un fic se vale todo ':DD

Aun así, se que debe haber mas de una falla y si cometi algún error, les pido mil disculpas Dx Estoy como en las nubes mientras escribo y se me vienen tantas cosas que quiero usar a la cabeza y que a la vez no encajan con la historia, que me agarra una frustración enorme _

Lo bueno es que puedo usarlo para otros fics, yay ! ;DD

Ejem… en fin, esta es la tercera parte de la historia y como verán, si me decidi en mostrar a los demás. Ahora Zoro y Sanji han entrado en escena (creo que un tanto mas estrella que en la escena original, pero buen x33), a ver como se las arreglan para llegar con los demás O_O

Ooh.. y por supuesto, tengo una pequeña sorpresita para el prox cap ;DD La cual espero que les guste :33

Sin mas… espero que les guste tanto como los demás, ya que es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo fics **LuNa **w

Hasta que suba la proxima parte, recuerden leer mucho y seguir apoyando el **LuNa**, porque **Luffy y Nami**… están destinados a estar juntos ! 333

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo ! Los adoro !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**N/A:** para los que leen _**"Gustos son gustos"**_.. estaría terminándolo este mes, para así arrancar con _**"Polos opuestos"**_, espero que les guste el final que tengo preparado y que lo esperen con ansias !

Demás proyectos… actualizando pronto :DD


End file.
